1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing method and apparatus and a recording medium. More particularly, it relates to an information processing method and apparatus and a recording medium, which are configured for simplifying the processing for registration of preset information prior to use of the apparatus should such processing operation prior to use of the apparatus be required.
2. Description of Related Art
A user who purchased a television receiver has to register a broadcasting territory of using the television receiver (the territory in which the user resides) prior to start of use. The television receiver undertakes the processing of setting the receiving channels based on this registration.
On the other hand, if the user who purchased a television receiver is desirous to use the Internet to access a preset server, the or she has to set the Internet provider in the personal computer at the outset.
Thus, if a user purchased an information processing apparatus having both the function of receiving television broadcast and the function of accessing various servers over the Internet, the or she has to perform the processing of setting the broadcast territory for setting the receiving channels and the processing of registering the Internet provider. These processing operations are, however, extremely time-consuming.